Brighter than Snow
by verliebtindich
Summary: Mr Ollivander needs some unicorn hair. So Hagrid takes a group of students out into the Forbidden Forest in search for one and they meet other creatures along the way.
1. Prologue

_AN: Thanks to my wonderful Beta MrsBates93, who also helped me out with the summary!_

_Written for Alarice Tey's Multi-chapter-story-challenge._

* * *

**Prologue**

It was the last weekend before the new school year began and Hagrid had planned to work in the garden and tidy up his hut before the students returned to Hogwarts.

He always enjoyed this last weekend. It was the last days whenit was still peaceful and quiet but he was also looking forward to entering the crowded castle and teaching the students inthe new lessons he'd prepared for Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid spent most of the morning weeding his garden and fertilising his pumpkins, humming to himself, while he enjoyed what might be the last sunny days of this summer.

When he'd finished in the garden, Hagrid went back inside to take care of his hut. He put on his flowery apron and started off with the coffee table which was covered in letters he'd received over the holidays and intended to answer but hadnever got to it.

He smiled when he found the last letter Olympe had sent him. After putting her letter away, Hagrid found another letter which had lain underneath it.

He sighed as he read the signature. He'd received this letter about a month ago and had forgotten all about it until now.

It was from Mr Ollivander, the wand maker, and it was probably one of the last letters he'd sent since he'd vanished under mysterious circumstances.

_Dear Hagrid,_

_You __will_ _probably __be_ _surprised to receive a letter from me. The reason I'm writing __to__you is __to ask for your help in finding__a special material for wand-making._

_I'm too old to go on __a__unicorn hunt __now at my age__but I need new unicorn hair for my wands. And __due to__the Apothecary __closing in__Diagon Alley last month, I cannot buy it across the street anymore. But if I am not mistake__n_ _you own some unicorn hair. If it isn't too much trouble, could you send me some strings of it? I would of course pay the regular price for it._

_With kind regards,_

_Garrick Ollivander_

Hagrid sighed again. He would have gladly sent Mr Ollivander the material he'd asked for. The only problem was that he didn't have any unicorn hair in his stores. So he would have to go into the Forbidden Forest where he'd have to find a unicorn himself.

While he continued tidying up he had an idea.


	2. Chapter One

_To all students:_

_As soon as the first frost sets in Professor Hagrid is willing to take all Care of Magical Creatures-students who are interested, into the Forbidden Forest to search for unicorns._

_All students from year 6 and 7 who passed their Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L.s __may also_ _take part in th__is_ _field trip._

_Interested students sh__ould_ _inform the__ir_ _Head of house __no__later than December 5th__._

Harry and Ron joined a crowd standing in front of the Gryffindor notice board, where this note had appeared overnight. Harry read it and frowned. A sudden feeling of guilt rushed through his stomach as he read the second sentence. He couldn't help but think that it had been put there just for him. But before he could talk about it to Ron, before he could even open his mouth to say anything, he heard a squishing sound next to him and when he turned around, he saw that Ron's girlfriend had appeared and attached herself to his lips.

Harry was already used to it, but it didn't mean he still found it annoying. He knew that he would just have to wait. Harry was half-heartedly hoping that Hermione would show up so that he would not only be standing next to this snogging couple, waiting for them to finish kissing but to actually have someone to talk to. But he knew that the odds of this were very low. Hermione was admittedly no longer mad at Ron but every time Lavender showed up at his side, she would disappear so quickly that Harry started to wonder if she had learned to apparate.

Another squishing sound told Harry that Lavender had detached her lips from Ron's.

Ron didn't look Harry in the eye but an ashamed expression appeared on his face. If Harry hadn't known better, he would have guessed that Ron was already getting tired of Lavender.

He cleared his throat, "So, what do you think – shall we join Hagrid's field trip?"

Ron was just about to open his mouth to reply when Lavender interrupted, "You must be kidding! The Forbidden Forest? In the freezing cold? With Hagrid? I mean, why did we drop Care of Magical Creatures in the first place? Oh yeah, because it was the worst subject ever! And you know what I think of Hagrid, Won-Won."

Ron gave Harry an apologetic look and mouthed the words, 'Talk later' before Lavender pulled him away.

Harry sighed and climbed through the portrait hole where he met Ginny and Dean in the corridor behind it.

"Are you going on Hagrid's field-trip, Harry?" Ginny asked, smiling at him.

"I haven't talked to Ron and Hermione about it yet. But I'd really like to. What about you?"

Ginny exchanged glances with Dean before she answered, "Well, _I _will be going. I'm sure it will positively affect my Care of Magical Creatures mark. And apart from that it sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." Harry said, when he saw Dean's face he added, "But it's also quite dangerous and I could understand anybody who wouldn't want to go."

Dean's stare lost some of its harshness as he said, "I haven't decided yet if I'm going to go. If I went, I'd be doing it for Ginny as I don't have lessons with Hagrid anymore and he isn't a particular friend of mine."

Harry nodded.

When they reached the Great Hall Harry spotted Hermione sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Did you see the new note on the notice board today?" he asked as he sat down next to her and reached for some toast and started spreading butter on it with his knife.

She folded the newspaper and placed it on the seat next to her. "Oh, of course I have. I guess we're going?" she replied with a raised eyebrow.

Harry frowned. What was Hermione implying?

"Well, I don't want to make a decision for you or Ron, but I'll help Hagrid find a unicorn."

Hermione gave him a funny look. Was it pity?

"What?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Nothing. It's just – be honest Harry, do you want to go because you feel guilty that we dropped Care of Magical Creatures?"

"No!" Harry answered vehemently. "Well, that's not the only reason. I'd still go if I was in his class. But yes, I might feel a bit guilty. But don't tell me you wouldn't go!"

"Of course I would! After all, I couldn't let you go on your own." She took a sip from her pumpkin juice before she added in a deliberately casual tone, "Are Won-Won and Lav-Lav going, too?"

"Please stop calling them that! Especially over breakfast!"

"So?"

"I haven't talked to Ron yet. But we can ask him in Charms."

"Yes, you can ask him!"

Harry sighed, it seemed like the relationship between Ron and Hermione had never been more difficult as it was at that moment. But maybe they had time to mend it on their field trip, when Lavender wouldn't be there. At least he hoped so.


	3. Chapter Two

_AN: Thanks again to my wonderful Beta _MrsBates93_!_

* * *

Two weeks later a flock of owls came flying into the Great Hall at breakfast. The day before had been freezing and at night a thin blanket of snow had covered the grounds of Hogwarts.

Five of these owls landed in front of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville at the Gryffindor table. But Luna and a boy whose name Harry didn't know at the Ravenclaw table and Hannah Abbot and her friends Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan at the Hufflepuff table received a letter, too.

All the letters read the same:

_Dear Students,_

_Meet me today in the Entrance Hall at 2 __pm_ _to __receive the_ _information __you will need to know for __our trip into the forest, which we will __be going into_ _this afternoon at 4__pm__._

_Hagrid_

"Great!" Ron exclaimed after he'd read his letter. "So we won't have to take Snape's test on Friday!"

Harry couldn't help but grin. He had dreaded this test after all the vague allusions Snape had made about cursing one of them with his eyes always lingering on Harry.

"But it's in the middle of the week," Hermione objected with a slightly higher voice than usual. "We're going to miss so much material."

Ron wanted to say something but when he opened his mouth he was interrupted by Lavender, who sounded anything but happy. "Are you really going on this trip with Hagrid, Won-Won?" she asked in a tone which sounded both whiny and accusing at the same time. "Do you really want to leave me? I thought we could use these cold days to cuddle by the fire." And without giving Ron a chance to answer she grabbed him for another snog.

Harry turned to Hermione to continue their conversation as if nothing had happened.

"But I'm sure you'll also learn something on the field-trip and if you're still worried, you could always ask the teachers for extra work to catch up."

Hermione frowned as if she really was considering going to Professor Snape to ask him for extra work.

In the meantime Harry looked around the Great Hall to see who else would be joining them on the trip. He knew that Care of Magical Creatures wasn't the most popular subject. But there were still quite a few other students who had received one of Hagrid's owls. Harry knew most of them from classes or DA. Except for the Ravenclaw boy who was sitting down the table from Luna, he was looking at his letter like it was a death note.

Suddenly it was time for them to go to their first classes. But time passes quickly when they were thinking about the meeting with Hagrid and as soon as the bell rang at 2 pm Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed down to the Entrance Hall, excited about what Hagrid would tell them with regards to their trip into the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid was already waiting in the Entrance Hall, alongside a small group of Hufflepuffs, consisting of Hannah, Ernie and Susan when Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way towards the group. When Ernie saw the three of them approaching, he stepped forward, shook their hands in a very official manner and said, "Harry, Hermione, Ron, good to see you! So you're ready for an adventure in the forest, too?" He laughed and winked. Ron quickly took out a handkerchief and a sound of laughing and blowing his nose came from behind it, while Harry and Hermione nodded and Ernie continued, "I've always found unicorns immensely interesting creatures and there's nothing wrong in getting some practical experience with some of the creatures on the school grounds. And of course you never know if the mentioning of this trip might not come in handy in an application."

"I wonder why Hagrid wants to go and look for unicorns," Hannah Abbot said in a shy voice.

"I'm sure he'll tell us in a minute," Susan replied.

And she was right. A moment later Hagrid looked around the crowd and on realising that everyone was there, he cleared his throat and the students gathered around him as he greeted them.

"Welcome everyone!" he said. "I'm sure you're all wondering why we need to go on a search for unicorns at this time o' the year."

Hermione's hand shot into the air automatically.

Hagrid looked confused for a second but then he nodded in Hermione's direction, signalling for her to speak.

"Unicorns are very shy and intelligent creatures." she stated immediately, "And even more importantly, they are very fast. But they are also creatures of the light. This means that darkness and cold make them slower, so they are easier to catch in the winter."

"Right!" Hagrid beamed at her. "As you know unicorns are very useful creatures. We can use their horns an' their hair for potions an' wand-cores. That's why we're goin' to catch a unicorn."

He seemed to have lost his train of thought for a moment, but then he continued, "Well, you know it's very cold outside so I suggest that you bring your winter coats, hats, scarves and gloves. I will take care of the rest. Professor Dumbledore has prepared and early supper for you in the Great Hall so that we can leave in time. Any questions?"

Susan Bones raised her hand.

"How long will this trip take?"

Hagrid scratched his beard, "S'ppose that depends. You never know how long it will take to fin' a unicorn. But I guess it will take a couple o' days."

Susan and Hannah put their heads together.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, and then she asked the question she'd been worrying about all day. "What about the lessons we're going to miss when we're away?"

"I've already talked to your Heads of Houses and they have agreed that none of you should worry about it. An' if there'll be any problems later, they're willing te help you catch up on the stuff you've missed."

He waited for more questions. But nobody raised their hand.

"So, I guess, I'll see you in two hours." Hagrid said.

The group of students remained in the Entrance Hall for a few minutes longer, until Ron said, "Let's see, what we've got for supper." He led them into the Great Hall where a hot stew and little paper bags with provisions awaited them.

All of them enjoyed the food more than usual because they neither knew when nor what they'd be having for their next meal.

After they were finished they all went back to their dormitories to get ready for the trip.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. And if you want to make me an early Christmas present, please let me know what you think in a review!  
Thanks! :)_


End file.
